Children of the World
by theonlydudeonfanfiction
Summary: When nations start to go missing, it's up to the capitals of the world to step up and save the world! But, among the fighting and general disorder, can they do it? Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

-Hey you guys! Here is my **First**_** Fanfic!"**_ Wooo~! Here is the first chapter. It doesn't quite start the story, but it serves as a helpful guide to all my characters. In this Fanfic, the capitals of all the nations are personified as children. So, with that said, let's kick it off!-

London- Henry Kirkland (m)

Washington D.C- Gregory Jones (m)

Moscow- Anya Braginski (f)

Paris- Michelle Bonnefoy (f)

Ottawa- Shane Williams (m)

Tokyo- Saki Kiku (f)

Beijing- Tai Yao (m)

Minsk- Anton Alfroskaya (m)

Rome- Anthony Vargas (m)

Berlin- Claudia (f)

Madrid- Maria Fernandez Carriedo (f)


	2. Kidnapped!

"Alright, everyone! Let the world's capitols meeting begiiiin!" Washington D.C raised his fist triumphantly as he burst into the room.

"It began 25 minutes ago, you git." London retorted from across the room.

"…Oh," D.C's enthusiasm fell, "Well, what have you guys gotten done?"

"Nothing, aru," Beijing's irritated voice came from across the room, "All we've done is have 3 snack breaks and bicker." As if on cue, a commotion occurred near the back of the room.

"Ugh! Rome! You got tomato sauce all over my _beautiful_ hair!" Paris bellowed. The petite French girl frantically tried to remove the sticky red sauce from her long blonde hair.

"S-sorry! Paris, i-it's okay! I'm sorry!" Rome panicked. The boy ran away and hid under Berlin's desk. Berlin peeked down at the trembling Italian.

"Rome?"

"Y-yes?"

"Get out from under there. Now."

"But, Paris is-"

"I don't care. Besides, look how small she is, she couldn't hurt a-"

Just then, Paris absolutely flipped and threw Minsk's knife at the wall, where it lodged itself not inches from Madrid's head. Who also happened to be sleeping. She decided at that moment to wake up.

"Ah! What a nice siesta!" She stretched and plucked the knife from the wall, "Whose is this?"

"Mine," The Belarusian boy with short brown hair snatched the knife from the Spaniard's hand, "Paris better not have harmed my little прыгажосць…" Moscow walked up.

"Of course not, Minsk. Here, let me clean it off for you, da?" Moscow then proceeded to pour vodka on the blade.

"N-no! Stop! You're hurting her!" Minsk swiped the weapon from Moscow. Ottawa walked up beside Minsk.

"…It's a her?"

"Yes! And I love her! Her name is Elena."

"Weird." Ottawa looked around, "I can't help but to feel we're missing someone…" Everyone looked around and wondered who was missing.

"Oh, I know!" Beijing walked over to the large cabinet (that was intended to hold documents) and opened it up. A short girl with long black hair was inside. She was clutching a Nintendo DS.

"Oh, hello everyone. It is time for the meeting to start already?"

"Started 30 minutes ago…" London grumbled from the back.

"Dude, let it go." DC said.

"We were wondering where you were." Moscow said cheerfully.

"Well, here I am. Now, would you mind shutting the cabinet? I'm in the middle of a boss battle." Tokyo asked.

"No, we need to start the meeting," Berlin said.

"Yes, we really need to start," London started to pull on his shaggy, dirty blonde hair nervously, "I really don't want to be behind on our paperwork."

"Says the boy with the green stripe in his hair," Madrid snickered in the back.

"H-hey! It's perfectly fine! It makes me look trendy!" London fingered the wild green stripe.

"Yeah, if you think of the 1990s as 'trendy,' Paris shot from the back, "Sorry, _mon ami, _but you look like you just blew in from the 1995."

"Hey, come on guys," DC stepped in, "London's fashion sense aside, we really need to get moving." Ottawa agreed.

"Yeah, eh. I don't wanna be doing paperwork when I could be spending my freetime." Rome started to tug on Berlin's dress sleeve.

"Yes, Rome?"  
"I'm hungry…"

"Really? You **just** had a snack 15 minutes ago."

"I have some Chinese tasty treats!" Beijing said enthusiastically.

"No more tasty treats!" Berlin complained, "I've had enough. I still feel a bit…off after eating the last few."

"H-hey! My tasty treats are _almost_ lead free!"

"WHAT?!" everyone roared.

"Nothing, I said…Uh…dread free, yeah. So you don't feel scared when you eat them…

"Ok, great! Then I'll just take some more…" DC piled up on some candies.

"Uh, DC?" Madrid asked.

"Yeah, Maria?"

"You really should eat some in moderation…"

"Oh, I'll be fine!"

"Yeah, he's only having some fun, da?" Moscow put her gloved hand on DC's shoulder.

"See? Anya agrees with me."

"Non! Moscow, don't lead Amerique astray! It's not nice!" Paris said.

"But, Mr. Beijing said they were _mostly_ lead free…" Moscow retorted

"Lead content aside, DC needs to watch his weight," London preached. DC got irritated.

"Whatever, bitch." DC said under his breath.

"Excuse me? Say it to my face, you bloody wanker!"

"Fine, whatever, bitch!"

"Oh, you…pathetic patriot!"

"Tea drinking chump!"

"Hey, DC, stop!" Ottawa pushed the two apart, "This isn't cool."

"Yeah, us friends shouldn't fight, da?" Madrid sighed.

"Why can't we ever just be amigos?"

"Will we ever get along?" Rome said quietly. Everyone got quietly thinking. Would they ever get along. It was quiet. Too quiet. Tokyo pushed open her cabinet.

"Did you hear that?" Tokyo asked.

"Hear what? I didn't hear anything." Minsk said.

"Exactly," she said. She hopped down from her hiding place and turned her DS off, "Isn't the nation's meeting next door?"

"Well yes," London answered.

"And that's what worries me," Tokyo put her ear to the wall, "Nothing. It's dead silent."

"I think I see where you're going with this," Ottawa said, "During those meetings, they get pretty loud. They should be in the middle of the meeting, and that's when they should be loudest, eh?"

"Papa likes to start fights…" Paris said.

"So does dad," DC added.

"Well, let's go look. They may be just on break," Berlin lead the group out the door and down the hall. The World nation's room was dusty and dark.

"Hey, where are they?!" London shouted, "Helloooo?"

"Strange. Alright, everyone. Split up to see if they left any indication of their location," Toyo ordered. 5 minutes later, everyone huddled to see what they found. Rome found a magazine with letters cut out. Beijing found a wrinkled tomato. DC found an empty vodka bottle. Paris found a piece of paper that said 'Brazil' on it. Ottawa found a white flag.

DC snatched the magazine from Rome.

"Holy crap! This is what they used to make the ransom letter! See, they cut out the letters any everything! They've been kidnapped!"

"It's just your imagination. That's ridiculous." London said.

"Actually, I think he might be right. It's very unusual they'd leave his place a mess. Look, Spain looks like he might've left his tomato behind, aru." Beijing explained. Madrid snatched the tomato from his hands.

"Papa! He'd never waste a tomato like this!" Madrid's eyes started to tear up. Paris patted her back.

"Aww, it's okay mon Chéri. We'll find them."

"You really think they're…kidnapped?" London squeaked.

"All the clues are in the right place! We need to save them!" Rome shouted.

"Calm down, Rome. Does everyone agree we should go save them?

Everyone nodded.

"Ok, then where to?" Berlin asked

"This piece of paper says Brazil." Minsk said.

"Ok, then, everybody. Pack your bags, we're going to Brazil."

Translations

Прыгажосць: Beauty in Belarusian

Cheri: Loving/comforting title (like honey or sweety) in French

Aaand, that's a wrap for chapter one! Hope you liked it! Constructive criticism welcome.


	3. Aussie at the Airport

"Miss Paris? Is it really necessary to bring this much beauty supplies?" Ottawa asked. He was almost buckling under the weight of the massive chest of assorted brushes, lip products, crèmes and whatnot.

"Of course! How do you think I keep this beautiful?" She dramatically gestured to her face.

"Okay, but I can't hold it up. Someone, please help."

"I got ya bro," DC grabbed one end of the box.

"I everyone's luggage in the limousine?" London called from the hall.

"Aside from this monstrosity of a chest, yes." DC answered.

"Alright then, lets load it up and get moving."

Once in the limo, everyone discussed their plan on recovering their parent nations.

"How will we know where they are? Brazil is pretty big," Minsk commented.

"I…don't know," London said.

"How about we just look for a place that looks devious? The super villain that took our parents is bound to have an awesome evil headquarters, you know," DC suggested.

"You know, it's not a bad idea. Whoever took our parents is _clearly _evil, right?" Maria agreed.

"Well, I guess it's a start," Ottawa reasoned.

"Da, I think it's a great start," Moscow said sunnily.

"Then it's agreed on, No? We will look for an evil headquarters?" Paris verified.

"Alright. We have a plan. Now we just have to…wait." Berlin said.

"_Great, so this just needs to go smoothly and everything will be okay. Everything will be fine_." London thought. Unfortunately, he couldn't have been more wrong.

The trouble started at security.

"Sir, I need to ask you to remove the Chinese tasty treats from your pockets," The gruff TSA agent commanded.

"No way! They're my treats, not yours, aru!"

"Sir, I will ask one more time. Take. The. Treats. Out."

"Over my dead body, Aru!"

"Oh my god!" another TSA agent shouted, "He's talking about dead bodies! He must be a terrorist! Shock him!" An agent pulled out a taser gun and zapped him. Too bad it didn't have a single effect on Beijing.

"Hey, that tickles, aru! Stop it!"

"It won't work! He's some kind of supernatural freak!" One agent screamed, "Run awaaaay!" The agents scattered. Beijing walked out of security. London saw him walk out, leaving behind a massive muddle of confused passengers and majorly freaked-out agents.

"Beijing, what did you do?" London asked.

"_No one_ takes my tasty treats."

London sat in his seat at the gates, surrounded by all the other capitols. He was starting to get a headache.

"I will leave to see if the bookstore has any good manga," Tokyo got up and started to leave.

"I'll go with you," DC arose as well, "I'm craving some puffed Cheetos."

"Hey, wait up, Gregory!" Ottawa trailed behind.

"Hey, London?" London felt a tap on his shoulder. He sighed.

"Yes, Rome?"

"I'm out of tomato sauce…"

"Uh oh. You know what happens when Rome runs out of tomato sauce…" Berlin warned.

"Uh, guys? We need to get him something, quick," Minsk commented. Rome proceeded to get under his seat and curl up into a fetal position.

"Wait! Hold the phone, amigos!" Madrid reached into her pocket and pulled out the wrinkled tomato, "Rome, can you use this to make some sauce?" Rome uncurled himself and took the tomato.

"Yes! ThankyouthankyouthankyouMadr id! First, I'll start by mashing the tomato…" London felt a squirt of tomato guts dirty his cheek. His eyebrow twitched.

"HEY GUYS. GUESS WHO I FOUND?!" DC yelled from across the terminal. Behind him trailed Tokyo and Ottawa, as expected. One difference was, that another girl, about 14, followed from the back. She ran up and tightly hugged London.

"Oh my god! I missed you so much, brother!"

"Canberra?" London was dumbstruck.

"It was awesome! I was just waiting for my flight when I saw DC! He told me that you all were on an adventure to save our parents. And you know me, always up for an epic journey! Woo!"

"Canberra's tagging along! Isn't it awesome?" DC said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, just great…" London liked Canberra, but she just…overwhelmed him.

"Oh, don't tell me she 'overwhelms you,' London. You really need to live a little." DC said.

"Yeah, I guess being raised by stuffy old Britain will do that too ya," Canberra snickered.

"Good one, adventure buddy!" DC shouted, "Adventure buddy handshake!"

The handshake composed of a short, intense kung Fu battle, between Canberra and DC. Canberra got him off balance and knocked him to the gate floor.

"Ugh. You win _this_ battle, but next time, I'll get ya!" DC shook his fist.

"Yeah right, mate," Canberra helped him off the floor. DC turned to London.

"Oh, yeah. You have some tomato on you," DC then proceeded, with Cheeto encrusted fingers, to wipe off London's tomato stain. The result was a semi-moist orange trail across his upper cheek.

"DC?" London asked.

"Yeah?"

"Go wash your hands."

London sighed. At least the flight should be okay, right? Oh, London. That's just wishful thinking, isn't it?

He chose to sit by Berlin and Madrid, to him, the least irritating people to sit by at the moment. They took off. Before long, the stewardesses started their rounds of supplying drinks and snacks. The attendant got to Madrid, who was sitting on the aisle seat.

"What would you like? We have water, assorted soft drinks, tea, tomato and orange juice." Madrid froze.

"What was the last thing you said, senorita?"

"Orange juice?"

"No, _before _that."

"Tomato…"

"YES PLEASE." Madrid snatched three cans of the red liquid.

"…okay. And what would you like, hon?" She turned to London.

"Just some black tea, please." Madrid popped the top of can number one and guzzled the stuff down. London sighed and sipped his tea. He grimaced. It was _American_ tea. Oh, well. At least he had his pretzels. The pouched opened and small bits of salt skittered about the tray. London didn't notice. He felt a tap on his shoulder. Berlin was staring at the crumbs.

"Uh, those are bothering me. Would you mind if I could clean them up?"

"Uh, suit yourself?"

Berlin immediately swept up the crumbs and placed them in the pouch of pretzels. London went back to his book. He was reading Sherlock Holmes. He enjoyed it very much. You see, this time, Sherlock used a small bomb to-

_Tap tap tap _

"…yes, Berlin?"

"Your napkin is crooked. Let me fix it." She turned the napkin so it sat perfectly at a 90-degree angle.

Anyway, back to Holmes. The plot was invigorating to read, because-

_Swipe_

Berlin banished a miniscule crumb to the plane floor.

"Sorry."

London put his book down.

"Is there anything else you need to do?" He asked.

"Nope."

Good. He continued his novel.

"Well, except this teensy water droplet," She swiped at it with her finger.

"Ugh! Stop it with the neatness, already!" The plane encountered sudden turbulence. He buckled his belt. One of Madrid's cans of tomato juice spilled all over. Can you guess where it spilled? Because that place was London's lap.

"Why do I even try?" He covered his face with his hands.

_**One long flight later**_

"Hey, London! Did you enjoy the flight?" DC asked.

"Shut up." He grumbled.


	4. Shack Attack

Ahhhh! Sorry for the long wait for this next chappie! Between me getting my parents old laptop, me losing this chapter's document, getting grounded and statewide tests, this chapter has been doomed to delay. But never fear, the chapter is here! So let's start!

"_This _is the room you got us?!" Paris said.

"Hey, you try booking a room with only 1 hour's notice!" Toronto retorted. All the Capitols looked dismally at the oversized scrapmetal shack.

"It has a goat out front!" Madrid said.

"Hey, a goat!" DC said brightly, running up to the animal "C'mon, goat! Let's have an adventure!" And with that, DC ran into the jungle with the goat.

"Hey, wait for me, mate!" Canberra ran off after them into the secluded greenery.

"Well, better unpack," London picked up his suitcase and headed towards the shack, "I've been dying to get this tomato-stained pair of jeans off." The rest of the Capitols followed.

"Yay," Berlin said un-enthusiastically, "It has...cots."

"And that's all," Minsk said.

"No, it has a rat, too." Moscow said.

"Aiiiiii!" Paris ran out, screeching. Rome whimpered and hid behind Berlin. She picked the scared Italian up from behind her.

"Rome, how do you expect to keep yourself safe if you are terrified by the smallest things?" She scolded, "You rely on Italy too much, and he keeps you safe.

"Well, I'm not so sure if Rome is safe under Italy's care regardless," Beijing said.

"One time, I got my hands stuck in jars of tomato sauce for three hours while dad was at the UN meeting, Veeeee~"

"I rest my case."

~~~That night~~~

"DC, do you absolutely insist on eating a Big Mac at 8 o'clock at night?" Toronto complained.

"Mmph!" DC swallowed, "Of course! Every time is Big Mac time!"

"I just think it's too late, is all..."

"Well, sooorry if I like burgers. I can't see why no one else likes them that much..." A scoff came from the back of the room. It's source was London.

"Is there anything you'd like to say, London?" DC said.

"I didn't say anything..."

"You did. Say it."

"I just...think Fish and Chips are superior, is all."

"W-what? Really?"

"Yes. I can't understand why you like horsemeat in between two yeast-pucks."

"Well, at least I don't season my food with VINEGAR! You know food is bad if vinegar _improves _it! You know what I use vinegar for?! CLEANING MY WINDOWS."

"Aww snap!" Canberra said, "C'mon guys. Lets all agree vegemite on toast is best!"

"BITCH PLEASE" The room erupted into chaos as various Capitols argued their favorite foods.

"WAIT, GUYS!" Berlin shouted. "Did you hear that?"

*Creeeak* The Capitols flinched in horror as the ceiling started to buckle.

"EVERYBODY OUT!" The young teens fled the shack, screaming in horror.

Canberra heard a loud commotion and crashing as she ran through the dark. Suddenly, her toe caught a stone and tumbled down.

That's the last thing she remembers.


	5. Screw the System!

Yaaaay for new chapters! Ok guys, guess what? It's summer break! This means I have way more time to write chapters for all of ya! So, here's chapter 5!

Canberra groaned and sat up. Her head was pounding. Her hand reached up to feel the absolutely gargantuan knot on her forehead. "Damn rocks," she thought, "Who needs em'? Lousy waste of space, they are." She took a complete quick survey of the area.  
No one seemed to be nearby.  
"Where is everyone?" She sat up and stretched her back. Suddenly, she caught movement out of the corner of her eye.  
"Now who would be walking around this part of the jungle besides us Capitols?" She pondered. Canberra stood up and noticed the bad scrape on her knee. "Really? As if I weren't banged up enough." She secretly ranted.  
"Hello?" Canberra said. The figure squeaked and rushed backward.  
"D.C? London? Tokyo?" She walked towards the quivering shadow, "It's okay, I'm friendly and not THAT ugly." The figure stopped shaking and seemed to relax at her joke. Canberra slowly brushed aside the jungle to see...  
"Kiev?!"  
"Whaaaaaa!" the girl burst from the shadows and attatched herself to Canberra, "I was so afraid! I can't find anyone anywhere!"  
"How did you find us?" "I saw a note left at the meeting center. I just wandered for a while and then I saw a pile of rubble and you on the ground and..."  
"Okay okay," Canberra waved dismissively, "I got it. Did you happen to see anyone else on the way?"  
"No."  
"Well then we better try to find everyone else. C'mon," Canberra took Kiev's arm and led her towards the thick greenery. It didn't take long for them to find the rest of their fellow capitols. Not 15 minutes into the rainforest did they hear a loud hubbub ringing from the foliage.  
"Get off me you twit!"  
"My HAIR!"  
"I hope we don't run out of vodka, da?"  
"If we run out of food, Rome's the first to be cooked and eaten."  
Canberra brushed aside the flora and saw the rest of the capitols fighting, eating, sleeping, and causing general disruption inside a large clearing.  
"Guys? HELLO?!" London looked up from his novel, "Oh, uh, hi."  
"I was lost and you guys didn't bother to look for me?!"  
"I tried to but... well I just lost track of time and... are you ok?"  
"No," she retorted, "We have a new addition to our troupe, by the way." Canberra sidestepped to reveal a tense Kiev.  
"Oh!" London got up and offered a handshake to the anxious girl, "Glad to have you join us." Moscow and Minsk got up and rushed to Kiev.  
"Oh! Sestra! We missed you!" Moscow said kindly. A massive smile spread across Kiev's face, "Minsk, Moscow! I was worried!"  
"It's horrible. Ukraine is missing too." Canberra said.  
"Really? Damn." London said, "This may be a bigger problem then we would have anticipated."  
"Yes, but we have bigger fish to fry at the moment," DC said, "We need to set up some form of shelter, find food and water, and make a plan."  
"Right. Well then," London clapped his hands, "Lets get started then chaps."

~~3 hours later~~

Tokyo and Toronto wove hammocks and tied them to trees. DC and Canberra and Madrid found water and carried it back in Paris's large chest (No, not her boobs. The large trunk.)  
Beijing, Paris, and Madrid dug a pit for a fire and collected dry wood. London, Moscow, Minsk and Kiev scavanged for food. Berlin and Rome told people what to do. In the end, they had a chest of water, hammocks, a large fire, a pile of mangoes, bananas, and pineapples.  
"Wow! I think that's the first time we worked together, aru!"  
"Hey, the sun's going down. Let us make a fire." Tokyo said.

^~^~^~One fire, burnt appendages and many swearwords later~^~^~^

"We FINALLY have a fire going." Berlin said.  
"And just in time for dinner and bed too!" Rome cheered. Everyone was rationed one mango and 2 bananas.  
"Alright. Everybody in bed. We have a long day ahead searching for clues." London instructed. Everyone piled into their comfy hammocks.  
The firelight reflected on everyones faces. The warm heat enveloped all in it's comforting coridality.  
"Hey guys? Can anyone else not sleep?" Rome asked.  
"Yes." Everyone said in unison.  
"You know what I'm thinking?" DC asked.  
"Hmm?"  
"I want one night without the rules," He got up from his hammock and started to swing on a tree limb, "This might be our last chance.  
Our last chance to live a little! Screw the system!"  
"Yeah!" Canberra got up, "Screw the system!" Toronto got up.  
"Screw the system!" Kiev got up.  
"I've felt like i've lived my whole life afraid. No, not any more. Screw the system!" Beijing got up.  
"Screw the system, aru!"  
"Screw the system! Screw the system! Screw the system!" Their cries echoed across the Amazon. All got up except for London.  
"Well, London. Are you with us or against us?" Madrid said. London rolled his eyes. "Oh, alright." "WHOOOOO!" They cheered.

That's when all hell broke loose. Booze seemed to appear out of thin air. There was Coors light, some sake, tons of wine and vodka.  
Beijing was on his laptop, way overstimulated by the amounts of cat videos at his disposal.  
"LOOK AT THAT ONE ARU!" He shouted. "Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots!" London was downing them like nothing. Kiev and Moscow swung wildly from a tree, screaming. DC, Canberra and Toronto were playing Roulette. Toronto was betting Kumajiro. "C'mon! Papa needs a new polar pear!" DC tossed the Roulette ball. Berlin and Rome were playing the knife game with Minsk.  
Paris and Madrid were streaking. And finally, Tokyo was singing Hatsune Mike Kareoke with a tie around her head.  
London looked around. The light from the bonfire spun and danced. Everyone was screaming. He smiled, amidst the chaos. He liked it.  
"L-Listen. I looove you guyss. I *hic* mean it. You people are g-good chaps."  
"Shut Up London! I'm on a role!" Canberra screamed.  
"N-night night" London blacked out.

Ugh. What have those nutty capitols done now? Sounds like lil' London will feel the pain from this party in the morning.  
Hope you like the chapter! I'm open to suggestions of new capitols you want to see!

Until next time,  
Theonlydudeonfanfiction.


End file.
